


In the Water

by Wafflesrock



Series: The Moments Between [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Interspecies Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflesrock/pseuds/Wafflesrock
Summary: Turian anatomy makes drying off after a shower laborious. Garrus isn't too keen on showering for that reason, but when it's a shower with his human girlfriend? Well, he might just change his mind.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: The Moments Between [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757308
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92





	In the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fogsblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/gifts).



Garrus appreciated a hot shower as much as the next turian. The water coursed between plates and washed away whatever grime or gore covered him after a mission. He wasn’t overly fond of steam though, and to prevent plate-rot from trapped moisture he had to take extra care in drying off. 

Onboard turian ships, there were specially engineered air-blowers installed in the showers. A necessity in order to ensure good hygiene without complications. Both the _ Normandy _ SR-1 and SR-2 were built with human soldiers in mind, and human skin didn’t face the same limitations when it came to water. As a result, Garrus took four times as long as anyone else to towel off, and so he only showered when necessary.   


When he’d reunited with Commander Shepard on Menae and they’d…  _ reacquainted  _ themselves, she’d offered to permanently share her cabin. At first he was reluctant, loath to invade what he viewed as her personal sanctuary. Yet Shepard,  _ his Jane, _ liked sleeping next to him and said she found his personal effects, scattered among her own, comforting. He couldn’t say no after that confession. Not that he wanted to anyway.

Sharing Jane’s cabin had more than a few perks, besides the obvious. One had been the private shower. He could take all the time he needed to scour his plates and then carefully dry without worrying about hogging the facilities. 

“I’d ask if you want me to bring your dinner up too, but it’ll be cold by the time you’re done in here,” Jane teased. They both stood naked outside the shower, waiting for the water to reach a mutually agreeable temperature. Jane preferred her showers a bit cooler than him but he didn’t mind. The company was fantastic, after all. 

“Alliance towels leave a lot to be desired,” he said, placing a hand beneath the spray. 

“I could requisition an air-blower,” Jane offered, voice serious as she stepped into the shower. Garrus followed, closing the door behind him. For whatever reason, Jane’s shower was large enough for a trio of krogan, not that he was complaining. The extra space allowed for ample maneuverability for… a multitude of purposes. 

“It’s all right,” he assured her, lifting his face into the stream of warm water, eyes closing. When Jane didn’t respond, he opened them again and found her frowning up at him. It was touching how much she cared. Even something as simple as drying off after a shower was a point of consideration. There were so,  _ so  _ many other things for her to worry about. His towel situation shouldn’t be one of them. 

“Hey.” He cupped her face in his larger hands. “I’m fine. Well, as fine as anyone can be given the circumstances.” He traced a thumb gently beneath her eye, water trailing off the finger in a miniature waterfall. 

Jane sighed, relaxing into his touch. She looked at him with a tenderness he’d never known before. It left him breathless. Anything was possible when Jane looked at him with eyes like emerald auras, emotion shining in their irises so brightly it was blinding. 

“If you’re sure,” she said. “Though, I’m positive I can make space somewhere.”

He chuffed, releasing her face to reach for his wire carapace brushes. “Between your model ships and hamster supplies, it’s already crowded enough up here.”

He heard Jane snort before she trailed a finger up the length of his seam, making him moan and drop his brush. “That was a dirty trick,” he told her, vocals purring at memories of what her hands could do. 

“We’re in a shower, it’s pretty hard to be dirty in here,” she said innocently, though her eyes had darkened and her gaze shifted to his groin. “Though I suppose, if you wanted, we could get downright  _ filthy.” _

He lost it at that comment and burst out laughing, Jane’s own musical laugh echoing him. 

“Too much?” she asked. 

“Never,” he assured, pulling her into his arms. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck, licking a heated trail from her clavicle to her ear. Human collarbones were reminiscent of a turian cowl. Perhaps that was why he found Jane’s so attractive. Of course, he found everything about her attractive. 

Jane let out a pleased hum, leaning into him. Her hand snaked along his neck plates, before strong fingers dipped below his fringe, messaging the sensitive patch of hide that always made him weak in the knees. 

He panted, eyes screwing shut before moving his own hand to her center. Water streamed down her body in hot rivulets as he ran a blunted talon along her slit. Jane gasped, the hand at his fringe faltering and Garrus moved in for the kill; placing a thumb on the nub at her entrance, he slowly dipped a finger inside her, growling at how wet she was. 

Jane sucked in a breath before gripping his waist firmly in her other hand and making him moan as his seam fully parted. Not to be deterred from his goal, Garrus slowly began to pump his finger in and out of her, rubbing circles against her clit as he did so. 

Jane moved a hand to gently push inside his sheath, rubbing her thumb over the head of his cock. Garrus’ ministrations stuttered as he unsheathed into her waiting hand. Without any prelude she grasped him firmly, pumping from base to tip as he continued to fuck her with his hand. 

Jane’s thighs trembled when Garrus curled his finger against that rough patch inside. It was a place that never failed to leave his name on her lips, and he fully intended to hear it now.

“Garrus!” She cried in a strangled voice. “Fuck, Garrus, I’m close!”

“Cum for me, Jane,” he rumbled in a voice nearly consumed by subvocals. He increased his pace until her walls fluttered around his finger before squeezing, as Jane went rigid. These were his favorite moments, intimacy frozen in time, the image accentuated but the steam that encapsulated her. After several heartbeats, the image came to life as she collapsed against him. 

Withdrawing his finger, Garrus rubbed circles into her shoulders with his thumbs and drew his tongue slowly along her neck. He could count the time it took until she came down from her high by feeling the tempo of her pulse against his mouth. With a sigh, she looked at him with love-drunk eyes. 

“Good?” he asked, mandibles flaring with barely contained pride.

“More than good,” she replied, before her eyes searched their chrome surroundings. Once she’d found what she was looking for, she pressed against his erection and rolled her hips. “Lift me up?” 

Garrus groaned. “I like how you think,” he said, complying with the request. Mercifully, he somehow managed to stay balanced as her legs wrapped around his waist, squeezing, as he backed her against the steel wall of the shower. The water had begun to cool and Garrus was more than ready to get on to the main event.

Once comfortable, Jane reached between them to position him at her entrance. Angling his hips, he rubbed against her wet folds, before pushing inside. He ground against her when they came flush, robbed of language as his body reeled in response to tight, wet, soft, and  _ Jane.  _

Jane moved first, hand rising to knead beneath his fringe and rolling her hips, encouraging him to move. 

Pressing her more firmly against the wall, Garrus pulled partially out before snapping back inside in an action that made Jane’s breasts bounce. She whispered a curse into his aural canal, spurring him on. He adjusted his grip to spread her ass, and set a pace of deep, hard strokes. 

Jane made a high pitched wail he knew she’d deny later. Dull nails scrabbled at his carapace and back plates, and she cried his name like he was her salvation. All he could do in response was growl and rumble in his subvocals, keening her name and a series of subharmonic pleas he was glad were below her hearing range. 

“I’m close,” he managed. “Inside?”

“Cum in me!” Jane sobbed as her inner walls constricted around him in a velvet vice. Garrus thrust into her twice more before he came with a subvocal roar that rattled his teeth. 

Leaning against the wall, feeling her warmth against him, he could almost pretend the galaxy didn’t need them, that he could bask in this comfort forever. Yet, as the cold water poured over his hide, he had to force his torpid limbs into motion. Carefully stepping back, he set Jane down so she could clean herself off before fumbling for the shower controls. Then they shakily stepped out, each groping sluggishly for towels. 

Beginning the tenuous drying process, Garrus made himself comfortable by using the toilet as a seat. Jane came to lean against him where he sat, the towel draped over his back like a cape. 

“Showering together is supposed to save water,” she said, a mischievous lilt to her voice. 

Garrus chuckled, loving how free Jane always seemed after sex. “You’re the one who wanted to make things  _ dirty,” _ he reminded her. “Just glad I could help.”

He took the towel and began to methodically pat the inner lining of his cowl. Lingering moisture in there was anything but pleasant. Jane watched him with curious interest. 

“Can I help?” she asked.

Garrus paused. “Help? As in, help me towel off?”

“Sure.” Jane shrugged a bare shoulder. Her red hair always looked darker when it was wet. It clung to her face and Garrus knew she’d need to brush it out. 

“Don’t you need to brush your hair?” 

“It can wait,” she said, looking at him with an expression that seemed… hopeful?

“If you want,” he replied, flicking a mandible. “Then yeah, you can help me towel off. Actually, if you could help with my back, that’d be great.”

Jane grinned. “I guess even your reach has its limitations?” 

Garrus snorted, but returned the smile with one of his own. “In this case, yes.”

Jane eagerly took to the task, patting between the plate crevices with the same attention to detail she had when cleaning her rifle. 

_ If showers are always going to be like this, _ he mused,  _ then I definitely wouldn’t mind taking more of them. _

Behind him, Jane started to hum and Garrus grinned as he continued to towel off. He wouldn’t mind more showers with Jane one bit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Colossal thanks to S0me_Writer for beta reading this story! It's much better because of her. 
> 
> This fic is for the fabulous fogsblue who won my Tumblr raffle! Hopefully I fulfilled your prompt!


End file.
